Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Mania
Sonic Mania is the 209th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the platform video game Sonic Mania. ''It was published on July 17, 2018. ''Sonia Mania ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 400k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Mania on YouTube "After years of failed reboots, spin-offs and generally ducking the good name of Sonic face first into an outhouse, watch as Sonic Team finally just gives up entirely and lets fans make the game for themselves." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Mania Script From the develops of some of your favorite miscolored animal mascots comes a Sonic game that finally satisfies their fan's insatiable nostalgia: by basically just making a Genesis game! Sonic Mania After years of failed reboots, spin-offs and generally dunking the good name of Sonic face first into an outhouse, watch as Sonic Team finally just gives up entirely and lets fans make the game for themselves, as Sega pulls a dastardly trick that either gets them a genuinely good Sonic game or let’s them say, ‘See, harder than you thought, huh?’ and go back to making Sonic kiss human ladies for another 15 years. Luckily it ended up being the first one. Ugh, that's just wrong. Spin to win, in a game that recaptures the spirit of the original Sonic trilogy and does away with the awkward 3D, unearthly melodrama and try-hard-cool-guy attitude for a mercifully mute Sonic that never has anything to say about chili dogs or Internet memes. And features gameplay that blends the familiar look of the Genesis games with the unforgiving mechanics of the Genesis games that will have you running, jumping and collapsing into a perfect sphere, obsessively collecting gold rings, rescuing captured critters and getting sucked into a series of tubes until you inevitably run into some spikes and spill all your spaghetti. And gameplay that will either make you look like a brilliant speed runner or a sloppy drunk trying to find your way home. I told you it as on the right side of the loop! Past the giant syringe thing, okay? Don't tell me what to do! Discover the seamless hybrid of old and new that is Sonic Mania, that combines revamped music, animations, and brand new modes and minigames with remixed classic levels and brand-new twists that will take you from the familiar to entirely new places, each with the unique visual style and gimmick that really transcends the originals and becomes more than just a remake. Not to mention the part where it just lets you play Dr. Robotnik's mean bean machine for a while, because the best Sonic game is when it stops being Sonic and Starts being Puyo Puyo! '' Measure the limits on your Sonic nostalgia as you confront the actual experience of playing a good ''Sonic ''game with your adult brain, and realize that outside of the part where you're blasting through loops at lightning speed, the rest of the gameplay is still incredibly awkward platforming, constantly losing momentum, getting lost in giant maze-like levels that make no logical sense, dying to a bunch of ****, and starting back at the beginning of the level. I mean, come on! Did you really have to keep the terrifying drowning music? That gave me childhood PTSD. ominous music. So sharpen those spines and put on your best running shoes for a passion project that turned out to be just as good as the real thing that makes you wonder, why doesn't Sega just let the fans develop games for them all the time?! ''trips over pink goo. Another character breakdances Oh, oh, oh no. Okay, I think I see why now. Starring: Sonic the Smash Bro; Furrycopter; Show You Dah Whey; Dillon; Mario's Cape; Come With me If You Want To Spin; The Village People; and Carboloaded Dr. Strangelove. for Sonic Mania was 'Sonic OCD.']] Sonic OCD Now that they're finally mae a new old Sonic ''game that people like, ''Sonic ''can finally get back to what he does best: competing in the Olympics! Trivia * There are several other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about other ''Sonic '' games including 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and 'Sonic Forces. See '''list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Sonic Mania ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote "out of all the Sonic games that deserve to be put through the wringer for criticism, Sonic Mania Plus is the least likely. There’s a good reason for that, as the game pretty much offers a perfect experience for fans of all players. But that isn’t stopping the team at Honest Game Trailers from giving it a shot. The latest episode in the series focuses on Sonic Mania, but it isn’t nearly as brutal as, say, its treatment of ''Crash Bandicoot from last year." Workman said the video was "a pretty fun to watch, and, again, pretty fair compared to other Honest Game Trailers. It’s definitely got some praise, which it deserves compared to other games in the series." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Sonic Mania Plus Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Platformers Category:Sega Category:PagodaWest Games Category:Headcannon Category:Sonic games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Sonic Team